Final Fight Streetwise: Brand New Day
by U.Kanaka
Summary: Two years after 'GLOW' ravaged Metro City, the city is in the process of rebuilding. Life has since returned to normal for the Travers brothers, Guy and Hagger, but a new stranger and the return of a certain gang threatens the new found peace.


((Author Note: This is based off the Final Fight Streetwise game, though I have incorporated some information from the previous three entries in the Final Fight series. The original is , so all future entries will be censored. To read the uncensored version, look up my penname (same as here) or look up the story. Please leave comments. If at least one person comments, it bumps this story up on my "To write" list and I get to updating faster. Chapter 2 is already done, and will be uploaded asap))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Final Fight or any of the characters within its universe. While I utilize an original character, I do not own the rights to the name 'Hagger', nor do I have any association with Capcom or Final Fight: Streetwise, I just enjoy the games.

**Final Fight: Brand New Day**

**By **

_Ch. 1: Brand New Blood_

'Metro City…. What can be said about this multi – cultural, urban jungle? You got your slums, a pier district, a pro – dominantly, neo Tokyo influence Japan town and a Little Italy that would make any Mafioso wannabe proud.

Metro city has had one hell of a history though. Back in 1982, a powerful drug lord had a stranglehold on the city. The city was overrun with gangs, punks, prostitutes and more junkies than you could ever imagine. One gang in particular, the Mad Gear Gang, along with their boss, Belger, ran the city. The mayor of Metro city, Mike Haggar, a former street fighter turned politician, teamed with two street smart friends, brothers really, Cody Travers and modern day ninja, Guy, to clean up the city after learning his daughter Jessica had been kidnapped by the scumbags.

Not too long after taking the gang down for the first time, Hagger finds out that the Mad Gear Gang is still kicking and they are planning to take on the whole world. Guy was away training and Cody was locked up in the slammer. Apparently, the Mad Gear Gang had kidnapped Guy's master and fiancé as a method of extracting revenge. Hagger teamed up with the sister of Guy's fiancé, Maki and a friend of his, Carlos Miyamoto, and the three took down the Gang for what turned out to be the very last time.

About two years ago. Mike Hagger had relinquished his position as mayor and set up shop in the Pier district, fixing and building boats, guess the paperwork got to him. Guy set up a dojo in Japan town, continuing to train others in his form of ninjitsu. Cody, fresh from serving time in the slammer, returned home to Metro City and trained his younger brother, Kyle Travers to be a big time competitor in the pit fighter scene, though his own fighting spirit never seemed to die.

A new drug hit the streets, named 'Glow'. The drug fucked you up, pumping your body up so high, you couldn't feel pain if you wanted. The drug forced your body to depend on it, to crave it every second of every day. You would do anything, attack anyone just for that glowing green junk. Shit, it even caused your eyes, mouth and veins to glow bright green.

Upon hitting the streets, 'Glow' snaked its way into every corner and aspect of the city. Soon, the citizens began to riot, tearing up the city, causing burning wreckage, turning Metro City into a warzone. Turned out, the one pushing the drug was the priest in Little Italy; guess little boys aren't the only things on the mind of priests. The priest turned out to be the little brother of Belger and wanted nothing more than to succeed where his brother failed, extracting revenge in the process.

Cody, desperate to recapture his glory days, got hooked on the drug and was at the mercy of Father Belger. Kyle put a stop to it, ending Father Belger's life in the process. Both were hospitalized then let go. For two years, Metro City has been rebuilding, just in time for my return home.

Who am I? The name is Kiske, some call me K, but many know me based on my family name, Hagger. I am the illegitimate son of Mike Hagger. From what my mother told me before her death, she and my father were in love. My mother was a martial artist and a bartender, but came from a family with a criminal background, and since he was the mayor of the city, many frowned upon their love. It wasn't until my father teamed with Cody and Guy to clean up the city that my mother packed up and left the city in search of a better life, leaving my father oblivious to his son to be. She found a new city to live, gave birth to me and did her best to raise me as a single parent.

Now here I am no home, no mother. I set out on my own to find my father and make a life for myself in the city that I was conceived in. I know the city is tough, but I am no slouch. I inherited the best features from both parents. From my father, I inherited my size, my facial hair and my natural ability at wrestling. From what I understand, being six foot, seven inches, two-hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle and sporting a goatee, I look very similar to my father. From my mother, I inherited her skin, her hair, her stubbornness and the ability to excel in martial arts.

*Ding*

[Electronic voice] "Next Stop, Pier District"

'Looks like I arrived at my destination, time to confront my past.' Picking up my duffel bag, I exit the train onto the Pier District subway station.

Dirty, like most subway stations, with rats running amok. Yellow tiles adorn the white walls with dirt, grime and blood smearing their bright, cheerful look. The smell of urine catches my attention; I look down and spot a homeless man, sleeping on the floor. His body still shivering beneath his newspaper makeshift blanket probably pissed himself in his sleep, what a shame.

I pay for my ticket, cross the turnstile and await the train. A group of thugs, four in number, are at the far end of the platform, playing some sort of gambling game. One of the gangbangers, shaved head with a black mask covering his mouth spots me. He must know I'm new because his eyes don't waiver. He whispers to his homies and they gather their shit and head towards me.

They gather around me, surrounding me. Two are carrying weapons, one a bat and the other a knife. The leader of the group or so I assume, a twenty – five year old, Latino male, with a shaved head, sporting a black mask covering his face, white wife beater and black baggy pants.

"Yo dawg, you must be new to the Metro. Let me and my boys give you a proper welcome. Give us all of your money or die!" The man said, placing his face near mine. I look at each member of his crew, and then return my attention to him.

"Is that so?" I reply, saying it quickly to follow it up with a head butt to his face, breaking the bridge of his nose. As the blood rushed forth, he quickly brought his hands up, covered the wound and dropped to the ground.

Stunned by the sudden attack and their attention diverted to their leader, I took the fight to the gang. I grabbed hand of the gang member holding the knife and broke it, causing him to drop it to the ground, screaming in pain. I grab the knife and stab the gangster holding the baseball bat, in the gut. He dropped the bat due to the pain and fell to the ground, holding his stomach. I quickly turned around and embedded the knife deep into the shoulder of another gangster, causing him to scream out in pain and fall to the ground as well. I grabbed the bat and waited patiently as its previous owner made his way onto his knees. I swung the bat and drove it forcefully into his rib cage, hearing a crack and watching him drop back to the floor, unconscious from pain. The gangster whom once wielded the knife, attempted to crawl away. I stood above him, aimed the bat, and swung downward with great force, driving the bat into the back of his skull, hearing a sickening crack, as he dropped back to the ground.

The leader brought himself onto his knees, pleading for me to stop.

"No more…..man, we…… are sorry……didn't mean to start……..nuthin." He said between gasps.

I dropped the bat, reached forward and wrapped my hand around his throat, bring him in close.

" The name is Hagger, my father used to be mayor in this city, cleaning up the streets, taking out garbage like you, parasites feeding off the weak. He may have quit being mayor, but his son is in town and is going to continue where he left off. Consider this a gift for him and a warning for you."

With my hand still wrapped around his throat, I lifted him high into the air, and then sent crashing back down to the floor, cracking his head against the tile.

No sooner had his body stopped moving, the train arrived. The doors slid open to reveal an empty train. I searched the punk's pockets and took a rolled up stack of bills, grabbed my bag and boarded the train. The doors closed in front of me, next stop is the Pier District and dear old dad.

**End Ch. 1**

**Next Chapter: Beauty and the Beast**


End file.
